


Iwa-chan's Motivation

by Lady_Iwaizumi



Series: Iwaoi Stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cold Weather, Common Cold, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hungry for Hajime, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Living Together, Love, M/M, Making Out, Milkbread, Muscles, Oneshot, Sharing a Room, Student!Iwaizumi, Winter, iwaoi - Freeform, pushups, student!Oikawa, sweating, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Iwaizumi/pseuds/Lady_Iwaizumi
Summary: At college, Iwaoi faces their first winter together. Iwaizumi is forced to work-out at home, due to the gym closing early; a sick, rosy-nosed Oikawa comes home and uses his favorite method of warming-up: watching Iwa-chan do push-ups.Unsatisfied, he squirms his way underneath Hajime, cuddled up in an alien pattered blanket, where fluffy, sexy times ensue.





	Iwa-chan's Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot of IWAOI prompted by a tumblr post, which I'm sure everyone has seen at this point, depicting Iwa-chan doing push-ups and it ending in a make-out session with Oikawa. I took it upon myself to write this scene, and I will continue to read it as if it is not my own work.  
> Perks of doing everything yourself!

So far, college was going well. Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru were getting along as roommates, friends, and boyfriends; of course, it had only been roughly seven months of living together, but things had gone considerably smoother than Iwaizumi expected. While he knew that Oikawa kept his room relatively neat and organized, he figured the brunette would start rearranging things just to irritate his boyfriend—that had only happened a _few_ times, however, so Iwaizumi considered their living arrangement to be a success.

Today, marking the first week of winter, the skies had gifted Tokyo with a thick layer of snow, followed by a mild snow storm that caused stores and other workplaces to close down early for the day; one of those places happened to be the gym Iwaizumi and Oikawa usually went to, though Hajime went more often, as Tooru was surprisingly intelligent for his aloofness, and thus, spent more time doing homework than anything, though he always managed to make time for the two things he loved the most:

 

Iwa-chan, and volleyball.

 

Hajime, as exasperated as he could get sometimes, was not hindered by the gym’s closing early, choosing to continue his workout session in their one bedroom apartment; the only thing he wouldn’t be able to do was run, which was a bummer, because he liked running, and only partly because it always reminded him of the time he whooped Kyotani’s ass after being challenged. If anything was dangerous, besides teasing Iwaizumi, it was challenging Iwaizumi. Oikawa had to learn both of these the hard way.

And so, Hajime pushed the coffee table to the side, and began working out, hoping he’d be done in time to make his boyfriend some dinner for when he returned from the library.

First, Hajime went through his usual routine, skipping the running and going directly towards the leg lifts, arm weights, and burpies; luckily, their apartment was only one leveled, so he didn’t have to worry about crashing through the ceiling below. He didn’t play his music like usual, strangely soothed by the sound of the whooshing snow outside the window; Oikawa would have made some teasing remark about his softheartedness, which was the only form of torment that legitly angered Iwaizumi. He thought about himself as he went down to lay in a plank position for five-minutes, willing the time to go faster not because he couldn’t hold the position, but because he really wanted to make some milkbread for Tooru.

 

 _Cute pain in the ass_ , Iwaizumi thought fondly, a soft breath of a laugh leaving his lips as his abs tightened under the stress. _He’s admirable, yet infuriating at the same time…anyway…I wonder if he got his homework done. He should have, considering how much he’d rather be playing volleyball instead of studying and shit. He should just use my method of rewarding myself with volleyball after finishing all my work; that’s much better than his method of doing a little, then stopping, then doing a little more…I’ve got some pretty clever methods. Like smacking Kyotani’s head when he does something reckless, or threatening Tooru when he’s being pretty. Petty, I mean! When he’s being petty!_

Hajime slowly lowered himself to the ground to catch his breath when the timer went off.

_My face isn’t always in a scowl…well, maybe it is when Shittykawa is whining or being arrogant, but when we’re just talking, strolling around school or the campus, I think I looked pretty relaxed. I FEEL relaxed, anyway…maybe I’ll ask my psychology teacher about facial expressions. Maybe it’s just a Tooru thing. It’s probably just a Tooru thing. Stupid flaunting dumbass…but I guess he isn’t the reason my eyebrows are slanted the way they are. He may be responsible for the extra slant, though—stupid Crappykawa, always making me look angry and unattractive._

 

On que, the front door opened, and in came Oikawa Tooru, dressed head-to-toe in winter clothing.

 

“Iwa-chan,” He cooed casually, sniffling as he shut the door behind him. “I’m home.”

 

Iwaizumi glanced up as he leaned on his forearms, taking-in his boyfriend’s appearance; Oikawa was wearing that same tan checkered scarf he had since high school, though it was bundled more for warmth than for fashion today, covering his face all the way up to his nose. Slipping the fabric down with one of the thick mittens Iwaizumi had gotten him for his birthday a year ago (“Iwa-chan, you know it’s summer, don’t you? Or does the concept of time work differently in the simpleton brain of Iwaizumi…”), he showed the lower portion of his face, revealing his little rosy nose that was agitated and pink from both rubbing and the sharpness of the winter wind. His cheeks were flushed as well, probably cold to the touch; he was wearing a dark magenta jacket, much to Iwaizumi’s cringe, both from the color and how non-wintery it was. Along with that, Tooru had dressed casual, having changed from the school uniform to dark jeans, boots, probably some stupid alien shirt underneath all the layers…the fashionable headband he had been wearing to cover his ears was slowly slipped off, as to not mess up his already messed-up and frosty hair, his front bangs mushed and stiff against his forhead. Iwaizumi had gotten good at being able to compliment Tooru and not end-up as the one being embarrassed—it was all in the way he said it, and Hajime planned on telling his boyfriend how cute he looked—just not right now. In order for the compliment to sink in, he had to tell Oikawa either right away, abruptly, to take the flirt by surprise, or much, much later, giving the illusion ( _truthful_ illusion) that Iwaizumi had been thinking about this particular perk for quite some time.

He chose the second option, and gave Oikawa a loose “Hey” in response to his greeting, returning to his work-out by readying himself for sit-ups.

 

Tooru, meanwhile, shrugged off the rest of his winter clothing, though he wanted more than anything to keep them on and cuddle with Iwa-chan. He had walked all the way from the library, but knew if he complained, Iwaizumi would just tell him he shouldn’t have went, or that he should have gotten a car with his graduation money, and probably add a few insulting names in between, so, to spare himself from Hajime’s self-inflicted grumpiness, Tooru resigned himself to a long, tired sigh, and directed his attention to his boyfriend, having not really noticed what he was doing when he walked inside.

Boy did he notice now.

The walk to the couch was done with an absent mind, Oikawa’s head now filled and focused on the brutally attractive image of Iwaizumi Hajime doing sit-ups on the living room floor, right in front of the couch Tooru so wanted to curl up in. His pace slowed, allowing him to watch as Hajime gave a huff, slowly raising his toned, tanned upper body up to his knees; in mid-motion, he turned left, then right, then returned to the ground, the sudden movement almost causing Oikawa to let out a gasp. Iwaizumi continued this, up, down, left, right, until his boyfriend bumped into the couch with his bad knee, alerting him more than usual to the fact that he was distracted. While it was his favorite distraction, Tooru was still extremely cold, and managed to look away for a few seconds as he grabbed his blanket from the armrest of the couch; it was dark blue, decorated in alien heads, planets, and stars, a childhood fashion statement that he had grown to love and carry with for the rest of his life. As soon as he had made himself into a blanket burrito, filling his body with moderate warmth, he immediately turned all of his attention back towards Iwaizumi in front of him.

 

The new sight made a flush of warmth rush over the tips of Tooru’s toes.

 

Iwaizumi never looked as angry as he usually did when he was working out; Oikawa noticed this towards the end of his high school career. There was always a handsome expression of concentration and calmness on his face, whether he was doing push-ups, sprinting, or lifting weights, the latter being Tooru’s absolutely favorite thing to witness, along with a handful of other homosexuals on the Sejoh volleyball team…

Right now, Hajime was _glowing_ with envious heat and sweat, continuing his movements just slow enough for his boyfriend to drool over each flex of his arm muscles, each accidental skin reveal when he moved too fast, causing his sleeveless t-shirt to ride up ever-so-slightly and expose a playful inch of his slim, beautifully tanned waist, not riding far up enough where his breathtaking abdominal muscles could be seen. Each huff brought attention to Iwaizumi’s lips, puffed out, letting stiff, short breaths shoot through with every upward action, sometimes interrupted with a sniffle from his tiny, upturned nose; Oikawa was jealous to discover once again, that Hajime’s cheeks never became red from exercise like his liked to do. They remained even and perfect, marred by nothing but a single drop of sweat that threatened to slip from off his temple.

It was the light layer of sweat, really, that had Tooru so worked-up.

Of course, seeing his Iwa-chan work so hard and with such determination made him proud (and a little bit horny), but for some reason, seeing Iwaizumi’s skin sticky and shining with evidence of his hard work really got the engines going. Right now, the bottom half of his spikey black hair was just a little bit damp, in comparison to Oikawa’s boots, which were soaking with melted snow by the doorway, but that little bit was just enough to connect with his boyfriend, who could practically hear his heart beating with exertion. He must have had only a few sit-ups left, because his breaths were becoming more labored, more excitable, nearing the end, even though Iwaizumi loved working out. He was a man of willpower, and his last five sit-ups showed that much; Oikawa watched in amazement as Iwaizumi twisted one last time, then fell back onto the ground with a plop, satisfied with his work.

 

 _Nothing beats working-out_ , he thought to himself, oblivious to his boyfriend’s hungry stare. _Now for push-ups, then to make Tooru’s milkbread. That outta put him in a good mood…nice, warm, fluffy milkbread straight from the oven; damnit. Now I’m hungry. Oh well—I can reward myself after finishing._

Breaking out of his thoughts to see if Oikawa had warmed himself up yet, Hajime glanced over at the couch, meeting the brunette’s focused gaze, his eyes flickering to the alien blanket he was trapped inside.

 

“Aren’t you trying to get warm?” Iwaizumi breathed out, relaxing on the carpet.

“Oh, trust me, Iwa-chan,” Tooru replied coolly. “I _am_ getting warm.”

“Pf. Are you trying to dirty talk or something?”

 

All but ignoring Oikawa’s pathetically suggestive comment (one he both meant and didn’t mean for any results to take place), Iwa-chan rolled himself over and propped his body up onto his elbows, readying himself for the last batch of his work-out. Before he could begin, his boyfriend rolled himself off the couch, unable to free his limbs, and squirmed, with major difficulty, considering how low to the ground his boyfriend was, until he was right underneath Iwaizumi, having to scrunch his long legs to the side in order to fit, due to his unfair height advantage that only made the black-haired college boy love him more, though at times, he really was violently jealous of the extra inches.

With Tooru now under him, Iwaizumi could admire the redness of his nose that made him look more precious than arrogant, like the usual high posture of his chin did; his slightly hooded, secretive chocolate brown eyes were twinkling tonight, adding to the beauty of his flushed cheeks and pink lips. As many nasty comments and prideful words had been spewed from those lips, Iwaizumi always managed to find that little curl and whisp of certain words that sent his love for Tooru reeling, whenever they were walking home together, or whenever they were enjoying a night in watching volleyball, and…especially when they were being intimate. During times like that, it was never hard for Iwaizumi to remember what he loved about Oikawa, despite all his personality cons. Sincerity was the best look on Tooru, which was why Hajime enjoyed playing volleyball with him so much.

 

“This is how you get warm?” Iwaizumi asked, pushing himself up onto his palms.

Before Oikawa could respond with wit, the shorter male did a push-up, lowering himself down quickly, laying a short, yet incredibly long kiss against his boyfriend’s opened mouth. Even without using tongue, Sejoh’s ex-captain could taste the perspiration, the familiar taste of something that could only be described as Hajime.

Pleasantly surprised at the act of affection, Tooru stared up at him with wonder, a different kind of redness flowing over his cheeks.

“I’m surprised you understood my intentions, Iwa-chan.” He teased lightly. “Are you annoyed?”

“Not really. Just don’t start poking me or something, I really need to finish so I can make dinner.”

“Look at my Iwa-chan, being responsible…makes me so proud to be his boyfriend.”

 

Hajime smiled at that, lowering himself back down not to focus on the power of his push-up, not to kiss Tooru, but to lay a soft peck on his nose, loving the adorable cold tip his warm lips met with. This made Oikawa, someone who was hardly _ever_ bashful (his confidence making him not think twice on being embarrassed) blush even more, though that same smirk had appeared on his lips. Sometimes Iwaizumi wondered if he had a normal smile. The picture(s) he took for the Japanese volleyball magazine in high school were okay, about as real as Hajime had ever seen, aside from when they were on the volleyball court together.

 

“How many are you doing?” Tooru asked quickly, right before Iwaizumi lowered himself again, redirecting his lips back to his boyfriend’s.

“100.” He mumbled, moving back up.

“Mm.” Oikawa hummed. “I like—” Another kiss. “The sound of—” A longer kiss. “100 kisses from Iwa-chan…”

“Mhm…”

 

The majority of the push-up workout went by with Iwaizumi going down, giving his boyfriend a kiss each time, sometimes drifting back to his nose until it became warm from the gentle heat; Tooru, too, was feeling the coldness leave his body, though some of the credit went to Hajime’s body, so heated from exercise that it drifted off every time he flexed his arms, lowering himself downward until it was almost flush against his boyfriend’s. Both boys were in happier moods now, loving how their snow day was turning out, despite the restriction of being stuck inside for the remainder of the night. For how things were going now, Hajime couldn’t find it in him to will himself into being productive after his work-out was over; he _did_ want to make Tooru milkbread, along with some supper, and he _did_ want to watch one of his favorite movies, but…

On the 29th push-up, when Iwaizumi went down, laying his lips against Oikawa’s, the brunette took the opportunity to flick his playful tongue against Hajime’s lip.

 

By the time Iwaizumi made it back up, his interest on the quality of his push-ups was fading.

 

Following a short pause for thought, Hajime went back down, his arm muscles flexing, and pressed his lips against Tooru’s with a little more eagerness, hoping to please his boyfriend. Instead, the situation was flipped on him when Oikawa used his shiny white teeth to lightly nibble on Iwaizumi’s bottom lip, only adding enough pressure to ensure that the brown-eyed student knew what had just happened, not enough to hurt him. The short second was enough to take a short inhale from Hajime, who had an extremely difficult time raising himself back up, and not because of his own weight.

The problem was that kissing Tooru was one of Iwaizumi’s favorite things to do.

The first 29 may have been amazing and precious moments for both, but they had also been torture; by now, Oikawa wanted nothing to do with the short kisses. He loved feeling loved by Iwa-chan, and one of the many ways he showed his love, aside from basically knowing Tooru up and down, through and through, never ceasing to be by his side as the constant iron wall in the setter’s life…the one obvious way he showed it was by kissing. And right now, Oikawa wanted to be kissed. He was still cold, still hungry, and still craving milkbread. Two of those issues could be erased with a kiss, and he wanted that to happen _now_.

 

When Hajime lowered himself again, he surprised Oikawa by giving him just that, and although the kiss ended sooner and was not as passionate as he would have liked, it was better than a quick peck.

 

After breaking apart for the umpteenth time, Iwaizumi took a pause from his work-out to stare down at his boyfriend; in return, Tooru recognized the longing look in his dark brown eyes, and pushed aside his desire, staring up at Hajime in admiration. The wing spiker’s heat was at an all time high, not only from the kissing, but from having to inavertedly hold himself down for much longer than usual; the brunette noticed that he was sweating a bit more, the beads now making a small section of dampness at the nape of his neck, on his old Sejoh t-shirt, glistening on his Adam’s apple and upper shoulders, the only skin Oikawa could see at the angle he was lying at. Sure, he could have turned his head, maybe jumped Hajime right then and there after seeing his flexing, sexy biceps, but he didn’t want to look anywhere but his boyfriend’s handsome face, where he could see the affection, the silent battle, the heat now pouring off his cheeks…

On the 40th push-up, Iwaizumi didn’t stop himself from halting his workout, choosing instead to kiss Tooru’s petal lips for a solid twenty-seconds. Their lips moved only once, but that movement was enough to make a decision in Hajime’s mind; he drew away slower than ever, eyes closing for a heavy moment—when he opened them, Tooru’s gaze was a lot more wrecked this time. There was no doubt in his mind that he had successfully warmed his boyfriend up.

 

“How many do you have left?” Oikawa asked breathlessly, licking his lips to prevent dryness.

“60…59?” Iwaizumi guessed, unsure.

Tooru didn’t reply, and Hajime swooped back down again; he stopped right before they could touch, however, choosing to hover mere inches away from his boyfriend from head to toe, his stomach right above the brunette’s ribs, chest above his neck, lips much too far away for Tooru’s liking, even though it was only a few inches. Feeling the heat radiate off Iwaizumi’s body was torture enough, but hovering, not kissing him, _teasing_ him? The setter couldn’t stand it.

“Iwa-chan.” He tried to warn, though it came in a softer tone.

“Now you know how I feel all the time.” Iwaizumi replied, daring to smile that damn smile of his, pushing his boyfriend far past the breaking point.

 

Tooru reached up, almost gasping in relief when his cold hands met with the back of Hajime’s heated neck, and pulled Sejoh’s ace down to devour his lips.

 

Iwaizumi saw it coming, and welcomed the gesture, his work-out all but vanishing from his mind as he let one hand firmly cup his boyfriend’s chilled jaw, and the other drift down to his favorite place to hold onto, just below the middle of Tooru’s back. Amazingly, from there on, the alien blanket loosened around Oikawa’s long body, allowing both boys to move freely, Hajime lowering himself completely, ensuring that his warmth engulfed and completely overwhelmed the taller boy, not wanting him to be cold ever again, despite how cute he was with a red nose.

Both students moved their lips eagerly, all their pent-up emotions and teasing causing them to dive right into passionate, molding movements and determined pushing; Iwaizumi somehow forced his boyfriend to become even closer to his body, holding his back in place as he touched the other’s face, alternating between stroking and nudging him in the direction he needed him to be in for a perfectly planned kiss. Their lips never left each others for even a second, no corner of their lip ever ceasing to be connected; the warmth bonded them together as they moved, mouthing and pushing forward with excitement and love. Tooru’s entire body had to be flushed by now, the winter storm all but forgotten, and he moved his grabbing hands to Hajime’s hair, loving the wetness his fingers combed through, pressed against intensely…in fact, he loved it so much that after a moment of tugging on the hairs, a soft gasped escaped the corner of his mouth, causing Iwaizumi to capture all of his lips once more, trying to illicit the same response once again.

Only mildly embarrassed by the fact that he was the first one to moan, Oikawa added his tongue to the mixture again, forcing Hajime’s head back for no more than a split-second so he could obscenely run his tongue from one corner of Iwaizumi’s bottom lip to the other. He got the response he wanted, and was welcomed back into the kiss by a low groan, straight from the wing spiker’s chest, and a passionate tongue press back, prompting the make-out session to become a little messier, but none less the best.

 

When all the breath in the world was used up, Iwaizumi finally pulled back from his boyfriend.

 

Tired from more than just the almost-finished workout, Hajime laid his head on the side of Tooru’s, letting his arms come up to rest on either side; Oikawa took the opportunity to wrap his slender fingers around the toned biceps, still loving the heat coming from the tan skin. They were both breathing pretty hard, chests pressing against each other’s whenever they inhaled, but neither wanted to part from the other, even if it would have been marginally easier to recapture their breath that way.

They remained silent for a few minutes, then, Iwaizumi faintly remembered something about a work-out.

“If you want your Iwa-chan to maintain his health,” The spiker huffed into Tooru’s ear. “Then you’d better let him finish his push-ups.”

Oikawa took a stunned moment to memorized the fact that Hajime had just said “your Iwa-chan,” planning to never let that be forgotten, then replied with a reluctant nod.

“Mmm…okay…”

 

As Iwaizumi eased himself back onto his palms, Tooru decided to help motivate his boyfriend, and wrapped his long limbs around the spiker’s body, clinging like a koala. Hajime didn’t question it, and even though it did nothing but make his weakened body that much more exhausted, he finished his push-ups without complaining, all the while his boyfriend laid lazy kisses against his sweaty neck.

When he finally finished what he had started, Iwaizumi let himself drop to the ground, rolling over on his back so he wouldn’t crush Oikawa; the setter giggled and made himself comfortable on Hajime’s warm chest, contenting himself with listening to his heartbeat for a while before turning his head so that he could admire his boyfriend’s face. Iwaizumi’s eyes were half-open, and even in his tired state, he looked proud of himself; Tooru was proud of him, too. Proud of his sexy sweat, now creating a sparkling halo around his dark hairline, proud of his even, huffing breaths, proud of the toned, strong bare arms that were loosely holding his taller boyfriend against his chest, proud of the ab muscles he could feel underneath the thin layer of shirt fabric…

“I can’t believe you wore that dumb alien shirt out in public.”

“So rude, Iwa-chan! This is my favorite shirt!”

“Well it shouldn’t be.”

Tooru tried to scowl, but all that came out was a smile again; he turned himself so that he was propped up on Iwaizumi’s chest, looking down in admiration. Even now, after getting his share of those pouty, frowning lips, he wanted more. Staring at his boyfriend, all he could notice was sexy he looked with his hair messed-up from sweating, Oikawa’s grabbing, his satisfied, panting breaths, those dark eyelashes and unusually relaxed eyebrows, and who could forget the way Tooru’s alien shirt was now being glued to Iwaizumi’s on account of the dampness of his skin? Already, Tooru could feel his body reacting, and remembering their kiss didn’t help matters.

 

He hoped he could motivate his boyfriend to do more with a different kind of kiss.

 

Oikawa leaned forward, pressing his lips softly, but passionately, to Hajime’s, slowly moving around until Iwaizumi responded by giving a deep sigh through his nose, making Tooru’s eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. When the setter pulled back, he found himself sinking back into his boyfriend’s comfy, warm shoulder, remembering the on-coming cold he was feeling.

“Hey,” He prompted, breathing in Iwaizumi’s musty scent.

“Hm?” Hajime hummed, opening his eyes. “You still cold?”

“Well…if by cold, you mean hungry for Hajime, then yes.”

 

Iwaizumi laughed at that, and tugged Tooru up for another quick kiss.

 

“I guess I could use another ab workout.”

“Iwa-chan, don’t try to dirty talk! It’s too… _dirty_!”

“Shut up so I can kiss you, Crappykawa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love: saying iwa-chan  
> Not Love: typing iwa dash chan  
> On the other hand, my favorite sentence in the entire world is this: "...Tooru's absolute favorite thing to witness, along with a handful of other homosexuals on the Sejoh volleyball team..."


End file.
